


【司千】世界之王

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 标题很拽但其实只是普通的大学AU，千空18岁大学一年生，司20岁大学三年生，清水正剧。*有未来妹妹去世私设





	【司千】世界之王

+++

司按照琥珀给的地址走到实验室所在的那栋教学楼的时候，最后一堂课已经散了。

琥珀是今年新入拳击部的女部员，身材匀称，面容姣好，打起架来却凶悍，司没想到他们第一次搭上话不是在切磋的擂台上，而是在部活结束后杂乱的器材室里。

司大她两届，生的高大英俊，还是难得的品学兼优，走到哪里都受欢迎，这会儿不过是刚说了几句话的功夫，角落里正在扫地的几个一年生就已经在偷偷地看。

可惜他们之间上演的不是言情剧的标准桥段，琥珀于他只是有事相求，金发碧眼的少女面色为难，问他能不能在回寝室的路上顺道去科学部的地盘里帮新晋的部长整顿整顿实验室。原本是她答应了要去帮忙，可没想到却和部里值日的排班起了冲突，实验室在校区边陲，她问过一圈也只有来拜托住在附近宿舍楼的司顺道去一趟。

石神千空其人司也略有耳闻，永远霸占加权总分第一的新生代表，入学半年就继任部长职位的科学狂人，一个引人遐想的小传奇。

他会答应琥珀的请求也不纯是出于对后辈的照顾。

琥珀口中的实验室非常好找，成堆未开封的纸箱里站着一个小个子，白大褂裹的严严实实，裸露在外的肌肤却显得很柔软，一头绿色头发不驯服地直立着，眼神又锐利又温和。

他和司想象中不太一样，但仍旧有种很吸引人的气质。

司走上前去，他立刻冲他看过来：

“琥珀让你来的？”

“嗯，她的日程和部里值日的排班冲突了，我来顶替她。”

司耐心地解释，千空只是无所谓地摆摆手。

“那种事情怎样都好，只要有人就够了，来吧，详细的我进去和你说。”

他领着司跨过那些障碍物，一走进实验室就开始熟练地发号施令，看上去早已经习惯了指使人，就好像司不是他第一次打照面的学长，而是某个他自掏腰包雇来的钟点工。

千空看上去不知道他的名字，也没兴趣知道，于是司也就没有多此一举地自报家门，只是把他的要求一一听了，记在心里，在拆箱摆放的时候也没让他再重复一个字。

忙完所有的差事之后司直起腰，看到千空在实验台前拿着试管，神色专注，不像是能分出精力和他道别的样子，于是司点点头准备告辞，转身的时候却冷不丁被叫住了。

“等一等，先别走，给我一分钟。”

说罢他拿了滤网，筛出试管里的结晶，放到水龙头下洗净，又用纱布吸干多余水分，放在褪了手套的那一只手心里递给他。

“不是什么值钱的东西，但是很衬你眼睛，拿走吧，算我占用你半天的谢礼。”

他靠在实验台上，笑容戏谑，司怔了一下，低头去看那块石头，深红棕色，指头大的一块，不贵重，但很剔透，挺漂亮的。司不知道他刚刚说的那句话里有多少认真的意味。

“虽然不知道你身上发生了什么，不过，”他冲他打了个响指，“既然在我的科学部里走了一遭，就不能让你出去的时候还是哭丧着脸。”

司酝酿了好半天也只说出了一句“谢谢你。”

“啊，感谢的话就免了。”他吊儿郎当地摆摆手，靠在实验台上哂笑。

“比起这些废话，笑一个怎样？”他迎着司惊讶的眼神摊开双手，“司？”

+++

回宿舍的时候司碰上了自己的舍友。

今天是周末，对方已经收拾好了行李，预备搭公车回家，在宿舍门口撞见他，立即很热情地打招呼。

司冲他礼貌地微笑，祝他假期愉快，伸手帮他把行李拎过门槛。

“司君你这周也不回去吗？”舍友拉了行李箱的拉杆，回头问他。

司的旧宅离大学城其实很近，但他已经有很久不曾回去过，就好像那些不会说也不会动的东西上会长出棘刺，将他刺伤。

“嗯，还是在这里住着比较方便。”

他随意地答了，舍友见他语焉不详，也识趣地不多问，轻轻关了门，把一室的空间都留给他。

司在自己的书桌旁坐了一会儿，天色渐渐地暗下来，有稀疏的星子溶解在墨蓝的穹顶之中，他拧开了台灯，橘黄的光线把每一寸空间都铺满，司想了想，掏出口袋里那块硌人的石头，摆在他和未来的合照旁边。

+++

半夜的时候司做了梦，梦到自己还在拳击比赛的擂台上，他躲过对手的进攻，看准时机，计算角度，又快又狠地出拳，对面筋肉盘扎的大块头应声倒地，发出沉闷的声响，人群爆发出一阵阵海浪般的欢呼，司举起右拳，气势磅礴地大吼，他的眼神扫过观众席，看到一张熟悉的脸。

是石神千空，穿着便服的小个子坐在最前排，看着他似笑非笑地拍巴掌。

司睁开眼睛，突然想到，在他们见面之前，千空是不是看过他的比赛？

+++

司开始接触拳击是十二岁那年的事情。

那个时候他的父母走得很早，妹妹又生了重病，需要天文数字的钱支持治疗与手术的费用。

他年龄太小，只能去寻了旁门左道，最开始的时候常常是遍体鳞伤，后来才渐渐的战无不胜。

他十八岁那一年未来离开了，他不需要再去赚那么多钱了，但拳击却还打着，不仅仅是因为许多人口中的那个“灵长类最强”的神话，也是因为这是他和妹妹的最后一点牵扯。

圈子里很多人都曾经觉得站在擂台上举起拳头的自己是世界之王，但司从没觉得自己无所不能过。

上了大学，他顺理成章加入了拳击部，当了两年王牌选手之后成了下一任部长的热门人选，再然后新学期开始，他遇到了石神千空。

+++

拳击部的训练结束后已经将近晚上七点。

他在体育馆附带的更衣室里冲了澡，又去图书馆借了高年级的教材和资料，背了书包预备冲自习室去，放课后的廊道里灯光昏暗，有人低着头读一本砖头厚的大部头，书页翻的哗哗响，司看了一眼，又看了一眼，在他旁边站住了。

“千空？”

那团模糊的影子抬起头来，嘴里还叼着一根原子笔。

“司？”他把笔拿了下来，司注意到他耳后还别着一支绘图彩铅，“你怎么还没走？”

“拳击部的训练。”他简短地回答，“在学习吗，怎么不去自习室？”

“人太多，没地方。”千空速答，“期末月，考试周，啧，一群临时抱佛脚的家伙。”他看上去有点不爽，但很快又冲司勾起嘴角。

“你这架势是要去哪儿啊，别告诉我正好是自习室吧？”

司只好一五一十说了，说社团的后辈为了向他讨教拳击的真谛和精髓，自告奋勇每天都跨半个校区替他占桌子，千空听的真切，末尾亮着眼睛抄起书包，站起来冲他吹了声口哨：

“司，我可真爱死你这万人迷的设定了。”

司愣了一下，进而为自己在刚刚那一瞬间感觉到的高兴而哭笑不得。

+++

那一天他们一直在自习室里待到晨光熹微，司照例每周有几天通宵，十几岁的时候被迫养成的习惯，二十出头了也没能改掉。千空不知道为什么也没走，后半夜的时候他趴在桌子上睡着了，呼吸均匀，缓慢，绵长。身旁彻底的安静下来，司却开始走神，视线总忍不住脱离开手上的课题，飘到身边的人平静的睡脸上去。

千空的睫毛颤动了几下，他突然醒了。

司挺惊讶，但千空的视线只是散漫地铺洒在空气中，仿佛只是眼睛睁开了，意识还沉浸在梦乡里。他的脸上还带着袖口压出的红印子，下巴埋在臂弯里，瞳孔和眼睑都微微翕动，像是某种夜行鸟类。

“司，你妹妹的事情，我很遗憾。”他含混地咕哝道，司瞪大了眼睛，“但是自责······太不合理了，你得找到一个······比固步自封更好的方式去怀念她。”

他说完这些话就又倒了下去，仿佛刚刚出口的词句不过是他梦游时前言不搭后语的胡扯。司哑口无言地看着他，千空没有给他任何为自己辩白的机会，但实际上，司也知道对他狡辩没有任何意义。

不知道为什么，这个刨去头发最多到他胸口的，和他仅仅见过寥寥数面的小个子总能一眼看透他内心最真实的想法，甚至有的时候比他自己还要了解他。

凌晨的最后几个小时，司把外套披在了千空的身上，鸟叫声渐起的时候他下楼买了早点，等千空醒来的时候一起吃了，他吃的快，千空吃得慢，一边吃一边看昨晚没解决的课题，腮帮子鼓鼓的，半分钟才动一下，司撑着下巴，在一旁看他慢条斯理地咀嚼，吞咽。

八点整的时候他们一起下楼，在门口道了别，各自奔赴自己专业第一堂课的教学楼，在去教室的路上，司看着一路上零星的行人，几天来第一次露出一个真心的微笑。

他不知道他和千空如今算不算是朋友，但有一件事是千真万确的，那就是和他在一起的时候，他感到难得的轻松和愉快。

+++

他们这个城区的几所大学每年会联合举办大学生知识竞赛，历史悠久，试题千奇百怪，渐渐的也吸引了些媒体人的眼球，最近几年每每开赛总是声势浩大，今年也不例外。

体育馆里人声鼎沸，司借着主场优势刷脸进去，在前排寻了个位置坐下。往年他从没在意过这个赛事，因而刚刚走进来的时候几乎被汹涌的人潮吓了一跳，司不喜欢这样喧闹熙攘的场合，但今年不一样，今年千空会出席。

他在闷热潮湿的体育馆里坐了一个下午，看那个站在队伍正中央的少年迅速地按下按钮，抢下答题机会，冷静地安排队友的出场顺序，流利地回答出一道又一道刁钻古怪的问题。比分胶着了一会儿，然后渐渐地拉开，直到时间耗尽，裁判举起右手，划向千空所在的方向。

全场爆发出猛烈的欢呼，所有的同校生都在大喊石神千空的名字，司也笑着鼓掌，千空却抬起满是细汗的脸，朝他看了过来。

+++

暑假的时候千空邀了他一块去自己租住的公寓收拾东西，千空的老家离大学城有着不短的距离，司知道他每年寒暑没有项目的时候都会搭新干线回去，运气好的时候能挑到靠窗的位子，一路上悠闲地看看风景，听完一张又一张莉莉安·韦恩伯格的专辑。

他们在一个阳光灿烂的午后把房子打扫了，整理出不少奇奇怪怪的东西，千空有点恋旧，司不得不把一些明显是破烂的东西从他手里硬掰出来，扔进大号垃圾袋里。

每当这个时候，千空就会赤脚站在地上，露出一副不满又有点自知理亏的表情，一看到他这样的表情，司就觉得自己正慢慢好转，由内而外。

+++

开春的时候司终于能去探望自己的妹妹，千空和他一起在沙滩上捡了贝壳，用有机酸洗去氧化的白色纹路，又上了一层光亮的漆面，打了孔穿成一串，和鲜花一道陈列在大理石墓碑前。

司低了头，半晌之后流下两道眼泪，这是他自未来离开之后第一次哭。千空站在他身边，一只手插在口袋里，一只手搭在他肩膀上，远远地看着波浪起伏的碧海和无界限的蓝天。

+++

自那以后他就搬回了曾经的老房子，几年无人问津的公寓每一寸都积着灰，千空很有良心地毛遂自荐要帮他打扫，算是还司曾经在暑假里帮他收拾东西的人情。

那一天千空还叫上了大树和杠，一个体力无限一个心灵手巧，原本死气沉沉的空间很快有模有样，傍晚的时候司叫了外卖，点了大家喜欢的，四个人围坐在一张茶几边上吵吵闹闹地吃了。

酒足饭饱之后大树和杠提出先告辞，临走前杠从包包里拎出一个小人偶塞到他手里，司定睛一看，是个学兰打扮的长头发小人，司愣了一下才认出这个做的是他自己。

“因为我和大树君和千空君都有一个，所以，我觉得司君也应该有一个。”可爱的女孩子笑的两只眼睛眯成两道月牙，“虽然是我擅自的决定，但司君不要嫌弃就最好了。”

司怔了好一会儿，才慢慢地把布偶握在手里。

“谢谢你，杠。”

他言语苍白，但杠显然心领神会，少女冲他灿烂一笑，然后就摆摆手，轻快地和大树一起离去了，司转过身，看到千空正撑着下巴摆弄手机。

注意到司的视线，千空从屏幕里抬起头，冲他挑了一下眉毛，司心中忽然一片开阔，他曾经被告诫应该去寻找一个更好的悼念故人的方式，他不知道如今他找到的这个答案对不对，能不能入那个人的眼。

“千空······”

司听见自己的心跳在加速，带着一往无前，冲破藩篱的气势，他下意识地张口想说些什么，千空的手机却震动起来，把两个人都吓了一跳，千空先反应过来，看了来电显示，上头写着石神百夜的名字，他只得冲司耸耸肩，摁下了接听键。

于是司只好又坐回去，他的听力很好，即便不刻意去关注也听了个七七八八，扬声器里石神百夜的声音爽朗浑厚，思维却颇跳跃，东一榔头西一棒子地问着自己儿子近些日子来成绩何如，女友有无。

说了没几分钟千空就掐了电话线，脸上写满嫌弃，眼底却全是柔软的笑意，司心中忽然一动，开口问他今后的择偶标准。

千空吃惊极了，瞪着眼睛长长久久地凝视他，表情介于“没想到你这个浓眉大眼的也背叛革命了”和“我刚才听到了什么”之间。

“嗯，你等等我想想啊。”他终于回过神来，扬起眉毛看着他，沉吟半晌，伸出四根手指。

“我的话，最起码要满足四个要求吧。”他笑着看司，露出一口尖牙，“首先得比我高，高个······”他的视线在司头顶掠过，“二十厘米左右就差不多。”

“然后呢？”司轻声问。

“然后还得有一技之长，我已经是脑力担当了，能和我互补最好，比如武力担当就很不错。”

“嗯，这样很合理。”司点点头，嘴角的笑意逐渐扩大。

“除去这些之外长得也必须要顺眼，毕竟以后要看上几十年。”

千空抱着胳膊信誓旦旦，说完这句之后就没了声音，司等了很久不见下文，他隐约觉得自己应该知道最后一条的内容是什么，但他还是开口问了，深红棕色的双眼里闪烁着温润的柔光，像是冰川融化后粼粼的雪水。

“那最后一条呢？”他温声说，“第四条呢？”

“嗯？没了啊，我不是说了是三条吗？”千空又伸出三根手指，冲着他笑的像个无赖，司一下哑了嗓子，有点意难平，但又确实无可奈何。

于是他只能弯下腰，在他耳边问道：

“那你觉得我能入围吗？”

“别妄自菲薄啊，司！”千空大笑起来。

“你早就是冠军了，不是吗？”

他平静地凝视着他，眼睛像两粒鸽子血，司没有忍住，把他抱起来转了个圈。

+++

暑假的时候他陪千空回了一趟老家，二人在新干线上并排坐了，千空喜欢靠窗的位子，司也就让给他。旅程过半的时候千空觉得无聊，司拿了耳机和他一起听莉莉安·韦恩伯格的新歌，天后嗓音甜美，曲子旋律悠扬，没多久就把昨晚熬夜搞研究的人哄的睡着。

窗外的阳光很好，司看着他靠在自己肩膀上，金色的光点在他睫毛和眼睑上闪动。

这个瞬间，他觉得自己是世界之王。

Fin.


End file.
